Denial
by Soph Kyun
Summary: After 8 years, Reborn, now thirteen, returns to the Vongola base after a 5-month mission... now he must deal with controlling his hormonal teenage body, where Tsuna, now twenty three, later then takes notices of the slight changes within the young child's actions, and attempts on lending a helpful hand during such times. 27R / Seme!Tsuna / Uke!Reborn / Shota!Reborn
1. Rest

**Title:** Denial

**Author:** Soph Kyun

**Rating:** T (most likely will be changed to M for later chapters)

**Pairing:** 27R / Tsuna x Reborn

**Warning:** Slight OOCness (maybe?) / Male x Male / Shota!Reborn / Seme!Tsuna

**Summary:** After 8 years, Reborn, now thirteen, returns to the Vongola base after a 5-month mission. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted appeared to be one of those rare cases towards the greatest hitman alive, though it couldn't be helped due to his hormonal teenage body. Tsuna, now 23 years old, outgrown from his obliviosity from years ago, soon notices the 'slight' changes within the young child's actions and attempts on giving him a helpful hand during such times.

**Chapter 1:** Rest

~**10:30 A.M**~

'_Pop' 'Crack'_

The young Vongola Decimo's back resounded in the unnecessarily spacious room as he arched even more deeply. He gave out a easeful sigh as he felt the tension and stiffness within his muscles slowly fade away. Allowing his attention to refocus, looking back down at the piles of paper work that laid innocently on his desk, uncaringly slipping out a small groan.

"_Is this really what a boss should be doing.._", Tsuna grumbled as he took hold of a pen that was once rolling away due to being dropped previously by the brunette. Looking over the printed text on the computer papers, carefully reading each word that was written out by other families from the outside world. If they were to be an alliance or not, were the choices being held within the letters and documents that were sent to the Decimo.

Before the man could decide, a knock resonated very softly against the two largely handcrafted wooden doors, that seemed to be the only entrance to the Decimo's office. Glancing back up from the paper work, he blinked at the slight disturbance. '_They don't usually come in at this hour.._' the brunette thought as he recalled the previous times that a few of his guardians would enter his office. Nevertheless, he had to respond to the invitation.

"You may come in." His voice being raised to reach the other side of the doors, hearing a click as the door knob was turned at the same moment the brunette permitted entry. Once the doors slowly swung open, a familiar appearance revealed itself before the Decimo.

The chameleon that rested on the rims of an orange strapped fedora was a dead giveaway right off the bat. The fedora shaded the eyes of the familiar, a hand being raised to flick it upwards, exposing the obsidian eyes that were hidden beneath. A yet matured voice escaped the youngster's lips, greeting the brunette in an old fashion, "Chaos."

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit at the slight surprising appearance of the other, his expression of small disbelief quickly forming into a more relieved and beaming one.

" Reborn-! You're back..!," the brunette said oh so very happily, tempted to rise from his seat just to hurry over to the hitman and hug him tightly, though he knew it would just irritate the other normally. Giving a slight sheepish smile at the thought but it soon turned back into a big grin once he saw his ex tutor approach his desk with careful steps.

Sure he still harassed, embarrassed, and abused him as usual with his spartan ways, though this developing joy couldn't be helped since the youngster was like family to him. Knowing Reborn for so long and having him by his side, made the brunette be able to stand proudly amongst other enemies in the mafia world and even become the intelligent man he is now, unlike before when he was 15.

Though Tsuna's developed happiness was faltered just a bit once he took notice of the hitman's body language. His steps were _too _careful. His legs shook in the slightest, in an almost strained movement, as if the boy was trying to hide it himself. His whole figure tilted very little as well, from one side to the other, in a swaying motion that was almost not visible to the eye. But for Tsuna, it was quite obvious. He has known the hitman for so long, he could tell the way the hitman would react to his actions and sayings, well, for the most part.

Tsuna continued to watch the other near his desk until he has finally stopped in his tracks. Since puberty has yet to take place in the child's body, height appeared to be one of his issues for a pretty long time. Those ebony pupils looked up, still unable to look over the desk and decided to walk around the wooden obstacle that deemed to be in his way from seeing the brunette.

The man couldn't help but narrow his eyes just a bit at his ex tutor's actions. '_Even if height was an issue, Reborn would still have no problem hopping on top of the desk, especially jumping high feats in general..'_ he thought inwardly as he saw the hitman confront him from one side of the Decimo's rather enormous chair.

"Reborn, are you..-" Tsuna was cut off by the youngster a little abruptly, looking down from his seat. "_Next_." The brunette raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, watching as the words slipping from the raven's mouth are said commandingly, though if looked closer, they could be heard as pauses. Tsuna noticed how the hitman's words trailed off, as if taking his time, but it seemed that it wasn't intended on the other's part.

"Next…..mission." Reborn said a little more weakly now, his faint uneven breathing was finally revealing itself slowly after every word that came out of his mouth. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows at that now, knowing that the other's body language is giving off tiresome messages. "No."

The young teen looked up at the other with a frustrated expression, growling a bit at his response. "Tsuna-", "I said no." Tsuna looked at him with concerned look, yet stubborn. He didn't usually act like this towards Reborn, though it was strange enough that the hitman didn't even spout out a cold comment towards him yet or commit something drastic the moment he entered his office. The usual out-of-ordinary actions were no longer done as they often would in the child's presence. That much information was more than enough to talk back, even just a bit, towards his ex tutor. His condition didn't look well at all.

"Look at yourself, do you look like you're in any good shape to call out for another mission? It's been five months! And the fact that you didn't even call me names, let alone 'Dame', proves that you're not feeling well, if anything- you're completely exhausted. Reborn, go get some rest." The hitman didn't even budge despite being lectured by his own ex student, his eyes were soon found half lidded, giving off signs of drowsiness, too tired to even start an argument until much later.

Still, he retorted in persistence despite his physical state, "If you won't hand it to me...then I'll have someone who will.." with that, the hitman turned around to take his leave, though the slight staggering in his steps didn't help him at all. Tsuna knew who Reborn meant, and it was no other than Timoteo who managed to stay alive still, thus having the right to remain his position as the Ninth of Vongola.

"Rebo-..!" Tsuna's eyes widened for a moment as he watched Reborn lose his strength in holding himself up anymore, falling forward.

Before the young teen could meet face to ground, one of his arms were caught in the brunette's grasp. Tsuna pulled over the currently fragile body into his hold, both arms securely wrapped around the little one and sighed in slight relief. Knowing he had just prevented the raven from hitting the ground with great impact to his head, and looked down at him with small uneasiness.

"Reborn..hey...can you hear me?" Tsuna asked a little lowly, to see if his words could reach the ex arcobaleno. A weak whine slipped out of Reborn's mouth, eyes shut and he began to wriggle in the man's hold, fidgeting, and it seemed to Tsuna that- that was all the younger one could do in his situation in an attempt to leave Tsuna's grasp, of course it failed. '_He must have lost all his strength from the mission..but this much..? Very odd._' Tsuna thought as he looked over the hitman's body language with a calculating gaze, but in overall, he looked very worried.

"_T..Ts..Tsu..na.._" A small sound left the other one's mouth, hearing his name being said, Tsuna looked at Reborn more carefully, seeing how the other is putting in all his effort in trying to say his name properly. He didn't seem sick, not even pale, he was just tired..or so it looked..perhaps there's something else he's missing? The brunette couldn't spot any signs of illness other than the way Reborn was speaking his name.

Tsuna's grip on Reborn tensed, and became even more firm as he brought the other closer to him, both of their bodies pressed together just lightly.

"_D..Don..Don't….t-t..touch..m-_" before he could continue, Reborn let out a shaky yelp, feeling his own blood rush within him even more quickly, his heart beating much more loudly against his rib cage as he tried to look up at the brunette. Though as he did, he could feel blood flowing to his cheeks, darkening them slowly. The heat between their bodies began to overwhelm the raven haired boy even more as his breathing became heavier. '_D-Damn symptoms..a..at such a... ..!_' Reborn thought angrily though in this state, he didn't look as upset due to his body reactions.

~**11:00 A.M**~

Tsuna now feeling even more concerned and decided if he should bring him to the nurse, saying in the process with reassurance as he looked up at the door entrance, "Don't worry, I'll bring you to the nursing roo-" he felt a slight sharp tug on his dress shirt. Looking back down, he saw half lidded onyx eyes looking back right at him. His flushed expression matched the quick uneven breaths he was taking in, his breathing was so heavy that Tsuna swore he could see a faint cloudy form of the moist exhales he was giving out.

"Reborn..?" He questioned at the tug, waiting for a understandable response from the other and finally received it.

"_D-Do..n't..! D..Don't do..it.._" he managed to properly say the sentence he held in his mind, once he did, he let his head rest against the other's abdomen, too tired to lift his head back up. He said once more in a weakening tone, "_T..This is...so..some..thing..else...I..I'm..f-fine_."

Tsuna's eyelids lowered a bit at that, still feeling tentative and concerned for the well being of the other. "You don't look fine at all to me," he replied back truthfully, looking at the small form before him.

He wasn't given any respondance to what he said afterwards, which clearly meant that the hitman would stay stubborn with his statement. Giving out a restless sigh, he unwrapped on arm from the raven, allowing it to fall just beneath the lower back and lifted the petite frame from the ground. Hearing a faint gasp from the other at the sudden action, unable to resist at all now due to lack of strength.

Tsuna carried him carefully until he sat back down on his seat, slowly removing his other hand from under and bringing it back up to rest against the Reborn's back. The said hitman being seated on Tsuna's lap, with the side of his head resting against the brunette's chest. His half lidded eyes now slowly closing a while taking comfort in the position, despite not respecting it one bit inwardly. He let out a wavering exhale as he felt his symptoms wash away at ease, despite knowing they'll come back again anyhow.

The Decimo looked over his ex tutor's frame, watching as the drowsiness takes effect on him, slowly falling into a deep slumber. He could tell that his condition has taken a positive effect once he sat down, proof being shown by the hitman's breathing becoming steady and even. The once heated face faded away instantly as if it never occurred on the child's facial features.

The corners of his lips curled upwards, forming a small smile as he watched the youngster fall asleep, raising one hand to take hold of the boy's beloved fedora and laying it onto the desk on one side. Leon still rested on the rims of it, looked up curiously before laying eyes on his partner and went back to resting once more. Pitch dark spiky hair left the confinements, and sprung back up naturally in response.

Reborn sat there, eyes closed from slumber, looking completely relaxed and at ease, with the other presence by his side. Tsuna couldn't help but glance at the small charming features that the young teen had. Curls hugging the sides of his cheeks that still had baby fat in them, making the raven appear more of a child than a teen. Slightly long lush eyelashes also gave off a little more girlier look to the boy, which surprisingly didn't look odd at all, if anything, it made him look adorable in a way.

Tsuna blinked at the thought, '_Adorable..?_'. Raising eyebrow as he repeated the word in his head, the word he used to describe his own ex tutor. Before he could think any deeper to that, he felt a small shift against the other. Looking back down at Reborn, he saw him shift closer to his body for warmth, showing obvious signs of satisfaction once he nudged his head against his chest, burying his face just a bit.

Tsuna let out an amusing chuckle at that, smiling softly at the affectionate gesture and brought his hand up to allow his fingers to gently run through the black silky hairs of the hitman's. Watching him unconsciously take pleasure into it very easily in his sleep, letting out another small chuckle.

'_Ah..he really...is cute this way._"


	2. Warmth

**Title:** Denial

**Author:** Soph Kyun

**Rating:** T (most likely will be changed to M for later chapters)

**Pairing:** 27R / Tsuna x Reborn

**Warning:** Slight OOCness (maybe?) / Male x Male / Shota!Reborn / Seme!Tsuna

**Summary:** After 8 years, Reborn, now thirteen, returns to the Vongola base after a 5-month mission. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted appeared to be one of those rare cases towards the greatest hitman alive, though it couldn't be helped due to his hormonal teenage body. Tsuna, now 23 years old, outgrown from his obliviosity from years ago, soon notices the 'slight' changes within the young child's actions and attempts on giving him a helpful hand during such times.

**Chapter 2:** Warmth

~**2:15 A.M**~

Soft rays of the illumination of the moon seeped through the transparent windows that were constructed in the dark room. A restless figure shuffled within the sheets of the bed that laid in the center of the said room. A small grumble muffled by the silk fabric left a certain raven's lips. Obsidian eyes popped open for the fifth time this night, unable to fall unconscious ever since he was unknowingly placed on the bed from who knows when. Reborn kicked off the sheets in frustration from lack of sleep, looking up at the ceiling blankly before peering down at his wear. Apparently he appeared to be wearing an oversized honeydew and orange colored striped pajamas. Trousers that fell till the arch of his feet, and a long sleeved blouse that reach down to his thighs, covering his small hands as well. The hitman didn't recall dressing himself up, nor did he remember the events before that very clearly.

Attempting to look over the memories in the back of his head, they were all too blurred out. Groaning faintly as his brain failed to cooperate with him due to exhaustion, another grumble followed a while the boy carefully sat up to glance around the room. Reborn threw his legs over the edge of the bed to get a better view, the small limbs dangling at the slightest. It was a guest room, to be expected of course. He rarely stayed at the residence long enough to even call it home just yet. The tasks being assigned to him were daily and often kept his status busy, therefore causing him to travel to many different sites of the world. The five month mission was no different, and it tired him out greatly. Though the one at most fault for his fatigue was his own body itself. He had just recently turned thirteen which meant he would be facing a few changes either mentally or physically. It wouldn't be surprising if he began to react differently towards others, of course it wasn't permanent since the symptoms in his body are temporary, though it would still become a major change compared to his usual behavior. Reborn, trying his best not to let his own hormones take over and ruin his reputation, has already almost failed that vow just not so long ago with a certain brunette. Still, he cannot recall what had happened during the time since the memory is currently fuzzy.

Reborn took one more glance around the plain room and slid off the edge of the bed slowly, dropping on his two feet, and stood. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air and softly exhaled. His legs no longer wobbled as they previously had and he raised his arms for a brief stretch. Arching his back, he felt a few of the large fibers of his body release the remaining stiffness within, letting out a pleasant sound in reaction. No one was around, so why the heck not? When the youngster was isolated, he did what he liked more freely, and it gave him more motivation and energy to keep up with listening to the idiots that lived in society today.

The child began to walk towards the only door in the room that was connected to the hallways of the Vongola base. Exiting the room, he looked at both sides of the lengthening corridors, sighing very little in the process. He ran a hand through his spiked hair, his small fingers interlacing with the strands for a moment. It seems that his memory of the mansion's design was a bit blurry as well, though it didn't mean he couldn't pinpoint any section or location of the residence, just the basics for now.

Taking a left, the youngster's steps were steady and light with his bare feet, almost inaudible compared to the rest of the stillness and silence that remained in the deserted hallways. No one was spotted in the passage, and it sounded as if no one was even awake at this time, assuming that everyone else that resided in the mansion are sound asleep, leaving the raven the only one awake and conscious. The young teen gave off glances from side to side, seeing doors constructed with equal amount of intervals in the separation. He further walked down the path until he finally reached the very end of it. A door larger than the rest in the hallways was placed there, Reborn seeing it come into view until it was right before him by a mere three inches. He stood up straight as he tilt his head upwards to look at the familiar symbol that was carved into the wood skillfully.

' _**X**_ '

'_This must be.._' Reborn's words trailed off in his head as he looked back in front of him, suddenly being given the urge to enter the room. He didn't know why he had such a temptation, it felt needy, as if it were necessary and mandatory. Similar towards his interest and curiosity, he couldn't let go of such a nagging feeling that lingered through his senses. Giving in, he allowed himself to grab hold of the aurelian made knob, turning it to one side. The twisting causing a soft creak to echo faintly within the room, opening the door as the child looked forward, recognizing the well known room, which appeared to be the Decimo's. Drawers laid on side with a few elegantly decorated paintings on the other, another door was made in the room, most likely an easier access to the bathroom. The young teen's feet pressed against the red carpeted floor, slowly closing the door behind him silently once he spotted the king sized bed that was placed in the center of the room.

Reborn neared the bed quietly, choosing a side to look over and noticed the obvious swelling and deflating movements that the bed sheets were committing. Not wanting to wake the other, his obsidian eyes travelled upwards to take in the view of the sleeping brunette, his back facing him. Reborn took in the image of the brown mop of hair resting against a puffed pillow. The broad shoulders much wider than they were when the man was once a teen, gave off a matured look. It felt as if time has passed by so very quickly, just as if the very Dame-Tsuna he was- was just yesterday.

Reborn looked down, turning his hands over to face his palms, staring at them with a vacant expression. '_He's a grown man now..he no longer needs me. I don't need to be by his side anymore-_' he narrowed his eyes as the thoughts ran through his head, questioning himself, '_so why..am I still here…?_'. His hands balled up in small fists at the uncertainty, knowing his job has been done, feeling as if the brunette would learn better without him.

His assumptions were soon driven away once he heard the movements of the sheets breaking it's continuous pattern. Looking up, he saw Tsuna unconsciously rotate his body to the other side, now face to face with him. Blinking at the rather sudden gesture, he watched his ex student resume his repeating cycle of stable breathing, unknowingly paying more attention to the brunette's closed eyes. The lashes weren't very long, matching the masculine features that were developed on the man's face. The once so very Dame-Tsuna, also losing the appearance of his Dame-self? How very rare.

Reborn kept staring into those closed lids, as if they were to open at any second now, but the Decimo's body left no signs or intentions whatsoever of doing so. Devoid of expression, the hitman's eyes slowly began to drift a little more downwards of the other's face. Soon finding himself only glancing at lips of his ex student. Once his eyes landed on them, he couldn't rip his attention away somehow, heck he didn't even take full notice of what he was even doing now. His body reacted to the gentle breeze that slipped through the small gap between the window and the sill. Having made contact with his skin, seeping through the slightly thin fabric of his pajamas. He quickly reacted to the considerably cold sensation, the hairs near behind his neck, prickling up, sending bitty shivers up his spine.

He found his body acting on it's own, naturally looking for warmth, he moved to the other side of the bed with quiet footsteps and brought both of his hands on the edge of the bed. Due to his height, he had to bring himself up, and at the moment, he didn't want to wake the other so he decided not to hop over. Using his upper strength with little effort, he lifted his feet off the carpeted floor, finding better comfort on the soft mattress. The urge to stay in the room for a little while longer still remained in his senses, and Reborn knew that it still wouldn't fade away until those temptations were met. His interests and urges kept him from falling asleep, so why the heck not? After all, if Tsuna said anything related to it afterwards, he would make sure the brunette wouldn't be able to speak for a week.

Nodding very little in approval towards his conclusions, he laid beside the Decimo, finally sensing the heaviness developing within his eyelids. Once the man had turned around once more, the raven approached the larger body that had heat radiating off of him. Not only was it chilly, the symptoms of his hormones were reacting quite immediately, making the hitman wanting to be near another body. With light contact, he instantly felt warmth from the other spreading towards him as well.

Reborn came close enough to Tsuna that he ended up burying his face into the clothed torso of the other. Being able to smell the familiar scent of the brunette's, he must have washed the day before. Questioning himself inwardly for the added comment, he shrugged it off, assuming it was only the effect of his symptoms. He gave out a deep exhale, only wanting to find some rest finally after what seemed like eternity, he slowly closed his eyelids, his vision soon being clouded by darkness.

~**7:35 A.M**~

A brighter light illuminated the room from through the windows. A small shift was made in the bed sheets, familiar brown eyes fluttered open slowly. The brunette's vision clearing up and adjusted to the brightness of the room. Sighing pleasantly, he hadn't slept so very well in a very long time till now. For once, looking forward to what would appear to him today other than the annoying sounds of wrinkled paper, he began his day by lifting himself up. Apparently that didn't work out so well on his part. Glancing down to see what could possibly be preventing him from starting his for once so wonderful day, he spotted a certain raven haired boy. Eyes widening just a bit as he looked down at the child, out of all things, he hadn't expected his ex tutor to be the one preventing the brunette from having starting his day. Though, of course he always would, but- by sleeping beside him?

Tsuna watched as the young teen didn't wake at his own attempt of sitting up, surprisingly. It was more like the boy didn't want to be bothered from his sleep, his arms still clenching his ex student's shirt, causing Tsuna to remain laying down next to him. Amusement surfaced the brunette's eyes as he watched the 'oh so mighty' hitman snuggling against him. A small chuckle slipped out of his lips as he looked over the smaller form that seemed to be in complete ease.

'_Really now, and you call yourself the number one hitman..?_' Tsuna thought in the back of his head, knowing that saying such a thing towards the little one would mercilessly leave a new hole between his two eyes. Sure the other had skill and lived up to his reputation and position, but the actions the younger one was committing just now was so out of his usual character, he couldn't help but really think that Reborn may have some sort or illness that changed his own attitude immediately. Personality disorder perhaps..? Knowing that the child would never actually have such an issue, it was still odd enough to question the other's actions that contradicted his usual spartan routine.

Tsuna watched the expression of the other. He seemed so in peace that he felt as if he were to tear away from the other's grasp, it would be a sin. Though, today was like any other day, a week day, and he had to get to his office at once to get to work. The thought of seeing Gokudera coming through the doors with another stack of working papers made Tsuna sick in the stomach. He glanced behind momentarily at the alarm clock, seeing that it was still too early anyhow to do anything at all. '_Ah what the hell, it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a little while longer_' he thought decidedly, in the end, he remained laying down with the ex arcobaleno.

Bringing up one hand, he gently brushed away one dark strand from the young teen's face, watching as he wriggled his nose in response to the light touch, bringing himself closer to the other. To which there was no more space left even previously, resulted with the raven pressing their bodies together even more. To Tsuna's surprise, it didn't feel awkward at all, he was quite comfortable with the position, and Reborn's small commitment only made him feel the other's body heat even more. It was nice in comparison to the slightly breezy wind that passed through the small gaps of the windows in the room. It made the brunette fade into a complete relaxed zone.

Tsuna looked down at Reborn, smiling a bit despite knowing the events that will soon take place once the child wakes.

'_I might get a beating after this...oh well, worth seeing him like this.'_


	3. Care

**Title:** Denial

**Author:** Soph Kyun

**Rating:** T (most likely will be changed to M for later chapters)

**Pairing:** 27R / Tsuna x Reborn

**Warning:** Slight OOCness (maybe?) / Male x Male / Shota!Reborn / Seme!Tsuna

**Summary:** After 8 years, Reborn, now thirteen, returns to the Vongola base after a 5-month mission. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted appeared to be one of those rare cases towards the greatest hitman alive, though it couldn't be helped due to his hormonal teenage body. Tsuna, now 23 years old, outgrown from his obliviosity from years ago, soon notices the 'slight' changes within the young child's actions and attempts on giving him a helpful hand during such times.

**Chapter 3:** Care

~**8:54 A.M**~

Eyelids lifted up to expose onyx eyes, squinting in the slightest against the luminosity of the room. Once the child's vision cleared up, he spotted a pair of closed lids as he looked up from the side. An arm was wrapped around him, locking their bodies together. Reborn huffed at his situation, he couldn't seem to move away from the comfort zone. His muscles feeling too lax to budge, the hitman tilted his head back up a bit to see the look on the brunette's face. It was calm, the same way it was since a few hours ago in the middle of the night. Little did he know that the other was still conscious as of now.

Still clutching the other's clean white dress shirt, the youngster rested his head against the chest, hearing the rhythm of the Decimo's heart beat. It tempted the young teen to lul back to sleep. Though, just before he could, a low deep tone rung throughout his ears softly.

"_Comfortable?_"

No doubt, did it come from above the child. It could have only belonged to only one other person that resided in this room. Immediately, the raven's eyelids flung back open, reflexes kicking in, he shoved the brunette's body. Flipping him over, the boy straddled onto him quite easily, breaking away from the wrapped arm- he swiftly pulled out a gun with one hand, targeting it at the other with a calm expression. "Say another word, and I won't hesitate in leaving a clean hole through your forehead," the hitman said threateningly, not wanting the man to consider the event to be an advantage to him. Of course if he wanted to avoid that completely, he wouldn't have even left his room at all, but due to certain circumstances, he couldn't help it. What's done is done, now he just had to clean up his '_mess_'.

A faint chuckle slipped out of the Decimo's lips, "Ah, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Maybe I should have kept my little act of 'sleeping' a little while longer. You did seem quite-" a shot rang out, sound waves hitting the thick walls of the room. A small amount of smoke seeping out of the gun's muzzle as an aftereffect. No blood was spilled. The young boy blinked, tilting his head just a bit before attempting to cock the gun. His wrist was restrained, the hand holding the gun being temporarily disabled. '_Huh..?_'

Tsuna had defended himself quickly just within a few split seconds previously by knocking over the hitman's aim. And to the raven's surprise, it looked as if he only used one hand to do so. Reborn raised an eyebrow at that before furrowing both of them. This was odd. Very odd. For the greatest hitman to actually disfocus his aim? Never. Not unless his opponent had an equivalent speed, other than that, there was no way he could miss his target. Though, it appeared to be knocked over by a few mere inches. Still, this was Tsuna he was talking about. His own student that he had trained for several years, having to have actually gone against him? On the same level? Impossible.

The older one looked over the other's rather perplexed expression and chuckled a bit once more very softly, "You must be confused. Clearly." He was rewarded with a growl, immediately sending off a silent command to explain. Reborn was glaring hatefully at his ex student now, full of suspicion- he tried to slip out of the brunette's grasp. The Decimo didn't budge one bit, his grip firm around the small wrist that held the gun, which was now innocently hanging from the youngster's fingertips. The child breathed out at the familiar upcoming sensation, spreading out within his muscles. He was beginning to weaken, and quite quickly.

"Tsuna..!" Reborn called out the other's name loudly, demanding an explanation as he let out a few strings of curses here and there. Obviously, this was the cause of his hormones breaking out once again, though the hitman felt.._too_ fragile. Sensitive. The boy shut his eyes momentarily, trying to maintain his breathing at a steady pace as he thought in conclusion. '_This could only be.._' he then silently cursed a few more times within his head.

A hum was heard from the older one, "Seems like you've figured it out, surprised?". Reborn could only let out a hiss as he weakened even further, wanting to shut out his eardrums so that he wouldn't have to hear the damn brunette. Tsuna huffed very little, knowing that the child's silence gave out an obvious answer. "You see what happens when you overdo it? You shouldn't place your body under so much pressure, Reborn," he said in a small lecture towards the younger one. Still being restrained by the other, Reborn pulled back his arm, in an attempt to be released, yet failed miserably in his physical state.

"It's no use, if you move anymore drastically, you'll only worsen your condition. So promise me that you won't do so if I let you go," Tsuna said with worry visibly washing over his face as he looked up at him from his spot. He could only receive a growl from the young teen, who then looked away in resistance, but finally gave in, letting out a small sigh. He didn't want to remain in Tsuna's grasp any longer, his hormones were kicking in and he'd rather not let the other witness any more signs of weakness. As he was now, it was already cracking his reputation.

The man noticed the muted defeat from the raven and slowly loosened his grasp around the small wrist, taking the gun in the process and laying it to side. Tsuna glanced back the alarm clock near the bedpost, '_I have to get ready.. it's almost time until Gokudera brings in those.._' he allowed his sentence to cut off there, not wanting to even bring up the word that brought him displeasure. He lifted up his upper body, and looked down at Reborn who appeared to be poor condition and brought his arms around the petite body. Embracing him blandly.

Reborn looked a little surprised at the sudden action, feeling those larger limbs wrap around him soothingly. He froze momentarily in his spot, and took notice of the other leaning in forward to the side of his face. "Reborn, you know..I care for you right? I always have..and hurts me to see pushing yourself too hard," the brunette saying softly with a serene tone. The hitman couldn't help but lower his eyelids halfway at the statement, before using his remaining strength to push the other away from him. The heat between their bodies was beginning to overwhelm him considering the symptoms that were surfacing within him. "...Mind your own business, Dame-Tsuna. You..care too much," '_and there's no more reason for you to do so._'

Tsuna pulled back, his expression serious, yet mild in a way as he looked at him. "That's right, I do. But that's because you're family too. And I can't bear to watch my loved ones get hurt." With that he carefully moved him to the side, and stood up to walk over to his closet and drawers. As Tsuna got dressed and did his usual morning routine, he spoke once more before leaving the room afterwards, "I'm prohibiting you from attending anymore tasks, no matter what it is- you're not allowed to leave this base until you're fully recovered. And of course by the looks of it, one night isn't enough. Now get some more rest."

Reborn opened his mouth to let out a complaint but was quickly shut out once the door closed. He immediately wanted to break something or perhaps destroy the room that supposedly was the Decimo's. But how could he if he couldn't even stop the brunette that had just left the room? Rage filled the pit of his stomach as he laid back down on the silk sheets of the mattress. That was until he replayed the words that came out of his ex student.

_That's because you're family too._

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, '_Family..huh._'

~**10:03 A.M**~

Tsuna sat down on the well known chair behind his desk. He sighed. The brunette still wasn't use to the sizes of all the furniture and room space in the mansion. They were all unessentially enormous. It was quite ridiculous in his opinion, really, he can still work with a simple design. It'd actually be more than perfect, but of course, certain Vongola employed constructionists would disagree. It must be the riches and position, how absurd.

Tsuna's minor thoughts were easily broken once a soft creak was heard from ahead. Looking forward again, he spotted a certain silverette trying to balance himself and a stack of papers which were blocking the Decimo from seeing his facial expression. His right hand man was using his left foot to hold one of the large doors from closing in on him. He then stumbled forward a bit once he let go, allowing the wooden obstacle to fall back in place with a 'click'. The man was no other than the storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera wobbled in the slightest as he approached the boss's desk. "T-Tenth, I brought your-" he was interrupted once he tilted to the side, becoming unbalanced until the said person got up immediately from his seat to hurry over and help him out. Tsuna gave out a slight frantic look as he divided the massive stack into three's. "Gokudera-! You shouldn't be carrying these documents like this! You'll hurt yourself..-!", he said in concern for the other as he placed them down on the desk. The silverette bowed his head in shame, "I-I'm so sorry Tenth, I don't deserve-" , "Ah-" Tsuna waved it off with a small reassuring grin, knowing the man would begin to scold himself for his 'wrongdoings' and soon enough- all his 'cons' that weren't related to the current situation at all, something he'd like to avoid. "It's fine Gokudera, really, just next time- bring a portable table okay? That way you won't have so much trouble with bringing them in." The guardian could only nod willingly in approval, looking at him with touched expression at the altruism of his boss.

Tsuna took a few steps around the workspace to sit back down comfortably, beginning his duties by simply snatching one of the papers that laid on one of the piles of letters and working documents. As his eyes roamed across the printed texts, he soon realized something and called out his right hand man before he could leave the room at once. "Ah, wait Gokudera," the brunette looked towards the man as he turned back around to face him immediately, looking rather surprised at the sudden call. He usually left the room for the Decimo to resume working independently and to not disturb his focus with his mere presence (according to what Gokudera often thought). So this appeared to be one of those rare cases that occurred between them.

The brunette smiled a little apologetically at his storm guardian as he said "I'm sorry, but if it's not too troublesome, do you mind cancelling the cleaning services specifically for my room for today?". Tsuna knew that the raven resting in the room wouldn't like to be disturbed at all, he had a short temper after all, especially in such an age. Gokudera tried to hide the confusion that developed towards the request, "The service has already gone through your room just a few minutes ago, Tenth." The young man looked a bit baffled at the response, raising both of his brows before quickly returning to his fixed gaze. "Is that so.. nevermind then. Continue on with your day," he spoke in a short goodbye, watching the other bow his head once more before exiting the room, leaving the brunette lone.

He exhaled deeply, throwing his head back in slight aggravation.

'_I told him to rest._'

Tsuna appeared to be extremely out of focus, he just couldn't read the letters without thinking about a certain child. Worry consumed him greatly, blocking him from being able to work normally as every other day. It was frustrating. He wanted to stand up and look all over the whole building for the hitman just to make sure he was alright, and get him back to bed to ease all of his concerns. Knowing his condition, he wouldn't even be able to walk five minutes straight without collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion. It was like the aftermath of a surgical session.

Tsuna fiddled with his pen, it was no use. He couldn't focus. He'll just have to wait until his brain snaps out of it and wakes up so that he may resume his work. It was that simple, but required patience. He just had to look over all of his thoughts and get back on track without anymore of them popping up.

Suddenly, one of his most curious questions were brought back in his mind. Other than the young teen being weared out, he was acting rather..strange. Yes. Odd it was. Tsuna narrowed his eyes a bit, no doubt was he missing something rather obvious. Too obvious that he concluded he wouldn't even be surprised at the cause of the raven's strange actions. Instead, he would be majorly disappointed in himself for not noticing the quite obvious answer. He knew him for a long time after all. Tsuna closed his eyes briefly, thinking deeply and began to look back at the previous events that took place, in which involved and revealed the other's contradicting personality. Specifically, his room. He found him sleeping beside him, and of course he didn't recall bringing the young boy to his room. Reborn came in himself. It could be no other than will that convinced him. The only thing that really bothered the brunette was when he spotted the child cuddling up against him comfortably. He looked at complete ease. Sure it was cold, though, there had to be morof a reason for the raven to just suddenly commit such actions. Actions that the said hitman would rather die doing. Or so he thought.

Drastic commitments such as those, and at such timing, could only be the effects of.. Tsuna blinked as the big word popped up, speaking his thoughts out loud-

"Hormonal changes."


End file.
